News Reporter
The news reporter of WRDE appears mostly at the end of each single player or demo match, announcing the outcome of the fight followed by a screenshot of the last impact from the victor. He sympathizes or intimidates the competitors depending on how much vitality they had remaining at the end of the fight. Post-game Commentary Humiliation If you lose a match with little to no damage to your opponent, the reporter will make ridiculous remarks about you. *"I'll sum this one up for all you sports fans in two words: TRACK MEET. opponent ran circles around, and sometimes over, player and their ill-fated HAR. player should start making bets against themselves if they're gonna take dives like this one." *"My, my, my... Who had control of that HAR! Oh, it was player. Well, I have some advice for you, player. Duck, block, dodge, call in sick, do something other than take hit after hit from that HAR." *"Whew, opponent really tore into you. You should probably take that HAR back to the training field. All I can say to you is get some practice. That HAR won't win without your help." *"opponent really knows what they're doing out there, or maybe player simply has no clue. Regardless, this was a blowout. There were a few lucky shots by player, but most of the time the match looked like this." Loss If you lose a match while your opponent took half as much damage, the reporter will announce the match as unfortunate. *"They must be pretty short on pilots these days to recruit the likes of you. I could have blocked this last hit in my sleep. Hey, maybe that's the problem. Somebody wake up player." *"A good performance by player, but obviously not enough to rival opponent's HAR player's prowess is obvious, but this shot really shows what a HAR can do in the hands of opponent." *"Hmm.. player showed some guts in the Stadium against opponent tonight, but just didn't show enough skill. player stood their ground courageously, but it was eventually left lying on it. Well player, there's always tomorrow." *"Ohh, a bad day in the life of player. Well, I'm sure opponent won't shed any tears over their loss. player landed some pretty good shots, but was worn down by ground shaking shots like this one." Close Defeat If you lose a match with your opponent having only a small amount of vitality left, the reporter will sympathize. *"Folks, you've gotta feel a little sorry for player tonight. If it weren't for opponent landing... A few lucky blows like this one, I think player would have pulled this one off." *"Nice try player. This was about as close as they come, folks. opponent must be thankful for ... Blows like this one. It was shots like this that kept opponent just a half-step ahead of player." *"Wow, this was a close one. player and opponent traded blows in the Stadium until... opponent, fatigued and stumbling, landed this, the final blow. The next time these two meet, it'll be some rematch." Narrow Victory If you win a match with little vitality left, the reporter will announce the outcome as a surprising feeling. *"Now this was an even match-up if I've ever seen one. If they fought this match tomorrow, opponent could just as easily win. player's final, stumbling blow ended the match in what could only be called a fortunate victory." *"player and opponent were evently matched. The HAR of opponent will spend some time in the shop tonight! These two fought practically blow for blow until player finally nailed opponent with this well-timed shot." *"I sure hope player and opponent's repair crews didn't plan any parties tonight. With the mediocre performance by player, their HAL repair crew will be stuck in the shop almost as long as their opponent's." *"player fought a respectable battle with opponent and was victorious. Not half bad player! They both did some damage, but player ended the contest with this shot." Win If you win a match with nearly a half amount of damage taken, the reporter will announce the fight without any personal remarks. *"...And in the arena tonight, opponent gave player a run for their money, but came up a few thousand credits short. opponent held in there for a while, but player simply out-performed them with moves like this." *"All you arena junkies out there got a pretty good show at the Stadium. opponent fought with skill, but not enough... ...to put down player's hulking HAR. Hey, maybe next time, opponent." *"The crowd cheered as opponent was defeated in the remarkable showdown with player. player pleased excited onlookers with respectable skill. Here's the hit that ended the match." *"The Stadium was rocked tonight by the impressive player. opponent needs some more practice before they can defeat the likes of them. HAR parts littered the floor after repeated blows like this. Almost makes me feel sorry for opponent's repair crew." Domination If you win a match taking little to no damage, the reporter makes a witty comment at how one-sided the fight was. *"player was looking good this evening. Their HAR left the Stadium with only a few scars from their overmatched opponent. opponent showed some pretty pathetic fighting skills, and player took advantage of them. Just look at this hit." *"player showed incredible abilities with the HAR as opponent became little more than a punching bag. This one, as well as other outstanding hits, have sent opponent back to the shop for a while." *"Whoa, this challenger meant business tonight. player could show the old pros a thing or two about that HAR. Check this action out. This is how opponent looked the whole match: beaten, bruised, and bewildered." *"For all you folks that enjoy an evenly matched battle, I hope you didn't pay for the match at the Stadium. ...But for all you who like the occasional one-sided masochistic pouncing, then watch out for player." Category:One Must Fall: 2097 Category:Characters